Assassin's Creed: Hidden in Plain Sight
by Reaper81609
Summary: Delazaar, a half brother to the infamous Shakulu, was browsing the market he stumbles upon a pretty face, a pretty face that tries to kill him. Rated M for possible later chapters and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Assassin's Creed: Hidden in Plain Sight Ch. 1

**AN: Alright I've been dying to do this for a while now. Shahkulu, a.k.a. the Renegade is my favorite character, but his personality is, abusive to put it lightly. So instead I'm taking a half brother who wears the renegade armor and using him instead. Anyway I have no idea how this will turn out or if I should continue it so if you think I did good please leave a review and tell me so. Until then here goes nothing.**

* * *

><p>Delazaar crouched behind a corner next to his half brother Shahkulu, they both quietly snuck up on the Ottoman guards. As quiet as mice the two renegades, at the same time, jumped forward and covered their mouths and broke both the of guards necks.<p>

They dragged the bodies to the water and eased them into it, Delazaar turned and tapped Shahkulu on the shoulder as a group of guards rounded the corner, all of them Janissaries. They quickly hid behind a stack of crates without being seen, Delazaar pulled two impact bombs from his pouch, Shahkulu nodded and readied himself.

They quickly hurled over the crates as Delazaar threw the bombs and one hit a Janissary in the chest while another hit the ground. The guard that got hit began to stumble around and began to spasm as the datura powder set in while the others coughed and hacked as the smoke spilled out. They both pulled out their spears, Delazaar stabbing one in the head and pulling it out forcefully as Shahkulu beat one with the blunt end several times before slashing and finally stabbing.

They both finished the last one by stabbing him at the same time from the sides. They left the bodies where they were and ran for what they came for, a crate at the end of the dock. Delazaar run up and tackled the guard as he turned surprised, his hidden blade snapping out as he plunged it into his neck. The guard choked for a moment before dying, he stood and flipped the blade back into place, walking to the crate and using his hookblade to pry it open.

Shahkulu was using his spear to pry open another one as they looked for the manuscript they were sent to find. Finally Delazaar turned and checked the guard, rifling through his pockets, he found a key, several coins and a large manuscript.

"Shahkulu, I believe I found it," he said and his half brother jogged over and he unrolled it to see the schematics to a weapon of some sort.

"Yes that is just what we are looking for," he said holding his hand out, Delazaar gave it too him and he looked at it before nodding and putting it away. "I will head back to Cappadocia to give this to Manuel, will you make the trip with me?" he asked as they walked down the docks to where a ship lay hidden.

"I have business to attend to here otherwise I would," Delazaar said. He was not in the Templar order but he worked to help his half brother as they were the only family either of them had.

"A shame, I hope to see you soon none the less, enjoy yourself," he said with a mocking bow, they laughed and gave each other a fierce and brief hug before Shahkulu waved his goodbyes and stepped up the gangplank.

Delazaar watched as the ship opened its sails and begin to move, he stood there till it was a whiles out before turning around and walking back to his house. He had things that needed his attention here and he never really had love for the Templar city, as it was called.

As he walked he felt like he was being watched, he continued walking but glanced over his shoulder, glimpsing a shadow as it darted into the darkness, ah, so he was being followed. Acting as though he had seen nothing he rounded the corner and flattened against the wall, waiting as he heard quiet footsteps follow him.

He readied himself and as he heard the final step he quickly rounded the corner and tripped the stalker with his hookblade while at the same time taking the spear off his back and resting it just over his followers throat.

"Ah and who might you be?" he asked the assassin calmly as she lay on the ground, her white hood splashed with dirty water as she had fallen into a small puddle.

"That is none of your concern murderer," she said hatefully, sitting up slightly only to be met with the tip of his spear as it pressed against her throat.

"Ah, ah, ah. You don't want an even more untimely death do you?" he asked and she sneered as she sat back again. "Now why are you following me girl?"

"I am no girl!" she snapped, "And what Ottoman assassin wouldn't wanted a stab at Shahkulu?" she said bitterly.

He looked at the girl a moment, "Sit," he said putting his spear on his back as he sat on a crate. "I am not Shahkulu you see," he said holding his arms out slightly as she stood and sat on the crate next to him, "I am his half brother Delazaar. And what you seek in him you will not see in me," he said. True he hunted and killed with his half brother but he did not possess such a hatred for Ottomans, nor did he possess the need to kill so recklessly as he. Indeed he more preferred the cautious approach, he thought before he acted, pending of course.

The girl looked at him cautiously, examining him as he sat with his elbow on his knee. Finally she stood, "Well to kill his half brother is to cause just as much pain if not more, and I doubt you act differently from him," she said lunging as she popped out her hidden blade.

He quickly and easily caught her wrist, she was obviously an apprentice at best, he shoved her back. "Child, that is where you are wrong, true he would be greatly devastated at my death and would most likely hunt you down and kill you very slowly," he said, she stayed put. He stood and began to pace, "You see I am not as he is, I hold anger toward some Ottomans true enough, but I do not blame all nor do I possess a rage such as he. Besides," he added calmly still, "three things happened here that would prove that claim," he said stopping his pacing and looking at her.

"And what would those be?" she said sarcastically.

"For one, if I was Shahkulu you would be dead, he possess just as much skill as I and just as much paranoia where I have brains. And two, why would the infamous Shahkulu who has no love for any Ottoman be walking the streets of Constantinople alone? And finally, I am no Templar, nor am I an assassin" he said, she paused in thought.

She looked back at him, "So what now?" she asked him.

"Well you are lucky I'm not my brother, you may go, but if I see that you have hunted me again or have spoken of me so as to be hunted by your fellows, make no mistake, I will kill you," he said same as before as though he possessed no emotion.

She looked at him before bowing her head, "Then thank you," she said before turning and running down the street and climbing a building, disappearing out of sight quickly.

"Such fragile creature's children can be," he said to himself quietly before walking down the street with his hands in his pockets as he whistled a quiet tune to himself.

* * *

><p>Anne-Marie watched as the man walked down the street, whistling as he went. There was no doubt he was not Shahkulu, if he was he would have killed her the second she rounded that corner no questions asked. But she thanked the man for more than just sparing her life that day, he had taught her something, that if she must live for the creed she must live by the creed.<p>

She had joined a mere week ago when her mentor Ezio Auditore first recruited her when she was surrounded by Templars. She had also joined because she wished vengeance upon Shahkulu for killing her family when she was but a child. She was still young and therefore still reckless, had he not been on his toes Delazaar may have very well been an innocent victim, but then, just how innocent was he.

She turned from her perch and ran back to the den, closing the door and taking in the warmth of the place. There in front of the fire Engin Delfain sat, he turned and beckoned her to sit, she did so politely.

"So I see you went on a night run," he said more than he questioned.

"Yes, what of it?" he was not the den master nor was he her mentor, but he was a good friend.

"Well for one if that was who you thought it was you would be dead," he said calmly looking into the fire still.

She looked at him before her gaze slowly shifted to the fire as well, "I am sorry Engin, but who was that man?" she asked.

"That was Delazaar, Shahkulu's half brother, he is not one to be trifled with Anne," he said looking at her. "He is not like his brother in almost any way except for how dangerous he is. He is strong and can be ruthless, but he is crafty, he is quiet, and most deadly of all, he has no side," Engin said.

"Well I have never heard of him before," she said trying to defend herself.

"It does not matter if you did or not, but he is that way for a reason," he sighed to himself, closing his eyes as he did so. "Anne, just promise me that whatever you promised him you keep it, he is just and forgiving, but that does not mean he is unruly, please for your own sake and mine, leave him be," he said standing. He kissed her forehead and went to bed.

She watched him, pulling down her hood and brushing a strand of blond hair from her eyes as she took in the warmth of the fire. She was pretty in her own mind, and some of the others by the sounds of the whispers she heard. She had blue eyes and bright blonde hair, not white blond, but around that range, and she felt like she spent enough time pampering her face, but not too long.

She wondered what that Delazaar fellow looked like, all she saw were the gleams of dark green eyes, but she was not sure, the lighting covered almost every aspect of his face with the mask. She sat wondering a while before finally closing her eyes and took in a deep breath, she was surprised when she woke the next morning still in the chair.

* * *

><p>Delazaar walked through the Bazaar, no one paying him any real attention beside a couple nervous glances here and there. The day was fairly nice, the sun was out and the sky was mostly clear, though the air was still heavy of all the fumes and fragrances as well as the sound of the bustling crowd. He believed this killed the mood slightly but Constantinople was one busiest places in the world so he could digress.<p>

He walked up to a fruit stand as the seller was busy with another and ran his hand over a couple red apples, a slightly rare sight in these parts. He picked one up and wiped it on his sleeve, he inspected it closely, quite a rare sight indeed, he was able to see his own mask in the reflection, as well as something that set him on his toes.

The seller turned and his happy face dropped slightly, "I mean no harm sir I was just selling my goods from across the sea," he said panicked.

He tossed the merchant a coin, "Do not fret old man, I am no guard or one to cause damage without need," he said walking away, looking through the apple again to see that he indeed had a follower. He set it in his pouch and intentionally made his way to a less populated, more open area, this was either a thief or something just as annoying. He glanced over his shoulder ever the slightest, ah, his little bird of prey was being cautious, at least he wasn't dealing with a fool.

Delazaar, heard the beat of footsteps and suddenly pushed back with his right foot while ducking, pulling the spear off his back at the same time as he felt his pursuer clumsily roll over his back. He spun and pressed a knee to the woman's abdomen while pressing his left arm on her throat, the spear hanging just over her head in his right hand.

But he paused as he looked into her face, she struggled against him, he loosened slightly, but pressed harder as he regained his posture as she continued struggling. "Who are you and who sent you, spill your guts before I do it for you," he demanded, there we curious stares coming from the crowd but no one paid to much attention and no one intervened.

"I won't tell you," she said giving a strong push just to be shoved back down.

"I'll ask politely one more time, who are you and who sent you, or have you forgotten your own name?"

"I am Fabiola Cavazza, and I am a Templar," she said, "There does that answer your questions?" she asked.

He laughed slightly, "That doesn't even begin to cover it but it's good enough," he said shoving her down slightly before standing. She sat up clutching her neck before standing, "Why would a pretty face like you join the Templars?" he asked leaning against a wall and crossing his arms and legs as she leaned next to him.

"Wasn't much of joining if you ask me, I was found by a Templar recruiter a while back, just like my sister we barely had choices in the matter. Always wanted to be something a bit more, but it was never what I had planned," she said longingly, then she turned to him, "So what's you're story, they gave me a picture and told me to kill."

He thought for a moment, she could very well be playing a charade, no doubt she would have had practice in the matter, but something told him otherwise. "My name is Delazaar, that's all you need to know in that matter for the time being, I am brother to Shahkulu, well half brother." She seemed to tense at this slightly, "Oh so you've heard of him?" he asked.

She nodded almost gravely as she put her hands behind her back as she leaned her back against the wall fully, looking into his eyes, she had magnificent brown eyes to match her hair, but he kept his focus. "Most know of Shahkulu here as my sister told me of Malfatto in Italia, she was sent recruit him and we'll just say that she became an assassin because of the encounter. My point is both are quite infamous for their brutality," she said.

"Ah but what else would you be infamous for were it not brutality?" he said with a shrug, she did in turn, closing her eyes as she did so and looked around as she opened them.

"I know it sounds strange, but as I have told you, I do not wish to be a Templar, and if I was sent to kill you it must mean you are not one." He had the feeling he knew where this was going, "So I ask you with high hopes that I may come with you."

"I would possibly consider it if you had not just previously tried to kill me no more than two minutes ago," he said and she looked down with a frown and shifted.

"I understand that, and you obviously are the crafty type, I swear one my own life that I will not cause harm to you," she said.

"Ah I see this," he said pushing off the wall and circling her in thought as she simply watched him. "You obviously hold no love for your family save your sister, but you know she may die, and I assume you have no lover though you have been loved," he said with his hand on his chin and elbow in hand.

"You are quite observant," she said seemingly perplexed to a high level.

"When you are me you need to be," he said, "I will hold you to this, and if not I then my half brother will, Templar or not, he has expressed many a time how glad he is to have me around." She nodded in understanding, "Then I will allow you to stay with me, but note I will be about as paranoid as my brother till proven otherwise," he said.

She smile and hugged him, "Thank you, you have no idea how long I have wished to leave this life," she said.

He hesitated, this is not quite the reaction he had foreseen, "Alright, not too much," he said, "Though if you plan to stay with me you may not leave killing behind you."

"I'll take that," she said backing off, "Killing for someone else's desire is different than killing in self defense," Delazaar nodded.

"Self defense can only go so far though," he said, "It is best to keep on your toes and make sure your head is as strong as your blade," he said tapping his head. She nodded to his surprise, indeed it had been a while since anyone had listened to him, though if the others had heeded his advice they might still be alive. "Well then with that let us be on our way, after you madam," he said with a bow, she rolled her eyes with a smile and walked forward, he stood and followed.

* * *

><p>Fabiola was telling the truth, every word the entire time, but she did not blame the man for his caution, judging from his file many had died trying to kill him. She also kinda liked him, so to speak, he was forward while at the same time polite, he was smart while at the same time strong, and in her mind he was just an interesting individual.<p>

He took her down a way she barely recognized, she had been all over Constantinople, but this was a place she rarely visited, and she had to admit, when one stopped and looked, it was beautiful. The shops were alive, the place was perfectly lit as they walked, the sky turning orange as the first of the lamps were being lit. there were barely any passer bye and as she looked around she caught Delazaar glancing at her.

"What?" she asked.

By his voice he must have had a smile in his face, "You obviously haven't stopped to smell the roses in a long time, so to speak, you seem quite beautiful when you're amazed."

She blushed slightly, he seemed to have said it so casually too, "I wish I had, but I never truly could, there was no pause, on the road I was on the roses were just an aesthetic."

"Well I do not blame you, though I am surprised that you did not do so sooner," he said and they walked in silence for several minutes. "So tell me of your sister," Delazaar said as they walked.

"Well like I said she was recruited by Templars when she was a courtesan, same as I. One day a member of the Borgia family came in and took her under his wing, so to speak. She killed his brother and afterward recruited new Templars for him, if you haven't been able to tell yet I'm trying to sum this up best I can," she said, he nodded. "Well eventually she was sent to recruit a man named Malfatto, he was a homicidal doctor who killed women in brutish and ungodly ways to put it lightly.

"As she tells it she first came across his handiwork when she first attempted to recruit him. The second time she dressed in her old courtesan outfit to get his attention and it worked. She thinks the only thing that stopped him from attacking her was that she called Cesare Borgia's name, the one who took her under his wing remember that whole thing. Well she gave him the letter and he remained silent the whole time, she never took her eyes off him till she was far away. Well that night he paid her a visit and injected her with something, she wounded him and he ran, she was sick of what she was a part of and betrayed the Borgia to the Assassins."

"Interesting, so as I can imagine she left because she realized who she was recruiting?" he asked.

"Did I not say that?"

"Didn't you?"

She thought a moment, "I guess not, but she hunted down and killed everyone she recruited," she stopped, in sentence and walking, feeling the sadness wash over her.

He stopped and looked back, he walked forward and tilted her chin up slightly, "Things did not go as planned?" he asked caringly.

"She sent me a letter, one of the last I got from her, she said that Cesare had invited her to dinner, and that the one I read very well could be the last I got," she said sadly. He urged her to sit and she did so, he sat next to her, "Many months later, as I had feared the worst at this time, I did receive a letter from her. It said that Cesare beat her within an inch of her life, but her love came and had saved her if only barely," she felt the tears lightly begin to form in her eyes. "She managed to escape but the assassin she loved did not make it out, she had feared the worst. She said she thought of making a trip to Constantinople now that Cesare was killed by the assassin Ezio Auditore."

"So why do you stay?" he asked leaning his elbows on his knees as he watched the crowd.

"Well like I said, I didn't really have a choice, and honestly, leaving the Templars isn't the best of ideas for loners."

He glanced back at her, "So why not do what your sister did?"

"Join the assassin's? As much as I like what they stand for I told you I'm sick of the killing, and personally, I don't know, they just seem like they hide too much, plus the Templars will still hunt you."

He shrugged, "I never chose sides, every one has their reasons, but as you can see I'm set up to be killed by them often, and my brother is quite pissed about it, but he stays he knows I can handle myself. Besides, they so far haven't sent anyone very competent that I couldn't deal with, no offense," she shrugged.

"I underestimated you," she said.

"That reminds me," he said reaching into a pouch he had and pulled out an apple, he held it out to her. "A rare sight for Constantinople for a rare sight," he said, she blushed again but took the apple thankfully, "Though you don't have to take or eat it, after all it is how I spotted you to begin with," he said and stood. She took a bite of the apple and felt the juices spill into her mouth, she closed her eyes and took in the flavor, it was amazing.

She wiped a stream of juice as it ran down her face, he held out a hand and she took it, he pulled her up, "For a killer you are quite a gentleman," she said.

"I aim to please," he said as they continued their walk. After a while they stopped in front of a small little house that was standing alone among the others though it barely looked any different.

"Welcome to the shack," he said and opened the door for her and she was surprised to see how tidy it was and how, innocent it seemed.

"It's not bad," she said, "Better than the brothel," he looked at her, "I told you what my old profession was," she said.

"None-the-less," he said and pulled back a chair for her while he sparked a fire. He took his spear off his back and threw it into the floorboard where it stuck straight up.

She looked around while he stoked the fore and got large pot and several ingredients. There were books, lots of books, he had many manuscripts and bottles of ink with feathers to match, she saw an entire weapons rack and a tin chess set with a wooden playing board. She got up and brought it over carefully, she set it on the table and sat down, brushing a strand of her hair away with a gloved hand that let her fingers free.

He sat down while the water boiled, "You're the only one whose been in this house save Shahkulu," he said and watched as she stood up the pieces that had fallen. "I will say it, I have not seen a woman who has played chess let alone how to, then again I haven't seen or met very many men who could either," he said looking over at the pot.

"I used to play this when I was a little girl and with some other Templars when I became one, though I admit it is a game rarely played," she said. She remembered something she mentally slapped herself for forgetting. "I apologize for asking, but we will need to go to the brothel to retrieve my things if you do indeed plan on allowing me to stay here," she said and nodded.

"Then tomorrow we shall go," he said and stood, throwing the ingredients he had chopped into the pot and adding some seasoning. "You drink?" he asked as he walked over to a small stand of wine bottles.

"No, I do not, but thank you," she said folding her hands onto the table.

He threw his head back laughed, "Hah! Good, me neither, they're for guests mainly," he said.

"I thought you said your brother was your only guest?"

"He is." She chewed on this for a moment. "Still want something though, I have the luxury of clean water," he said and she nodded.

After he had gotten the cup full he sat down and slid it over to her, she thanked him and sipped at it. "You call me a gentleman, and you seem to have your manners about you," he said.

"I may have been a courtesan but that doesn't mean I don't like to be rude," she said.

"Yet you kill people," he pointed out as he turned from over the pot.

"Keep stirring, I'm sure you need to be focused more on that than my manners," she jested. He held up his hand and continued to stir while she looked over the chess set, "Did you make these yourself?" she asked.

"I thought I had to keep stirring?"

"Well that doesn't mean you can't keep talking."

"Yes I handcrafted the pieces myself, nothing to much of a challenge but it was time consuming. As I tell myself and others about art, 'if you put time and effort into it, it will be beautiful, and if not in your eyes then maybe someone else's elsewhere," he said.

"That's good advice," she said.

"Indeed it is," he said taking two wooden bowls and filling them with the contents of the pot. He set hers steaming in front of her with a spoon and he sat down across from her with his, "Bon appetite," he said. She mixed it carefully with the spoon before lifting it with its contents and putting it in her mouth, like the apple it burst with flavor, though the flavor was obviously different.

"You like it?" he asked. Fabiola did indeed like it, she loved it, she nodded lovingly. "so does Shahkulu, asks for it every time he comes, it's a recipe I made myself."

"Really?" she asked genuinely surprised, "What is it?"

"Ah what fun is it if I don't have some secrets?" he said. He reached up and took off his helmet, pulled back his hood and lifted his mask off his head, Fabiola felt like swooning for a moment. He had a great face, a tough chin that hinted a five-o'clock shadow and short brown ruffled hair that stood out in front, he had deep green eyes and several small scars across his face dominated by a large one that ran across his cheekbone.

He rolled his shoulders and sighed, he closed his eyes and folded his hands together, his lips moved as he prayed silently to himself. He opened his eyes to see Fabiola watching him, "What, is it something on my face?" he asked wiping his face with a gloved hand and looking at it.

"No," she said plainly with a smile before praying herself and grabbing her spoon and continued to finish her soup. He sat for a moment before he began, after a minute his hand moved up and moved a knight from its spot.

"Why not a little game?" he said and she smiled a little as she swallowed her soup, moving a pawn to open her bishop.

"And so the game of wits begins," he comment to her before making his move.

* * *

><p>Finally when they had finished their game he stood and set his hood, helmet, and mask on the spear as it stuck out of the floor. He led her up a small staircase to where a bed lay in the large space, but only one.<p>

She looked at him, "Don't worry I'll be sleeping downstairs, you'll find the sheets fairly warm and I apologize that you don't have your nightgown but we'll get it tomorrow. Also if any of your friends ask why I'm their or why your leaving just say you going to visit your sister and I was escorting you, they need not know you left the Templars."

She nodded, "Thank you for allowing me to stay," she said.

He nodded in turn, "Just remember, I may seem nice now but I'm still gonna be paranoid as shit if you do anything suspicious," he said and she nodded. "Then good night and enjoy yourself," he said tipping an imaginary hat and walking down the stairs.

She smiled slightly and walked over to the bed, sliding a hand across the covers, they were indeed warm and very soft. She pulled up a corner and crawled into it, it was a very warm, very snug bed, maybe feather, she let out a deep breath before closing her eyes and thinking of everything that happened since this noon. Amazing how she had been sent to kill this man and here he was tending to her like she was an injured animal, or a true lady, no one had treated her like that in a long time. For once in long time she felt safe in the arms of a stranger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you reading this and please tell me how i am doing, if i don't get very many good responses or none at all really then i'll just set this aside because i have other stories to be worked on and i don't know what people may think of it. i would like to continue it but if people don't like it then there's no point in continuing it if you get where i'm coming from. so please leave a review and tell me. so again thanks and i hope to hear from some of you, have a good day all.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Assassin's Creed: Hidden in Plain Sight Ch. 2

Fabiola awoke but kept her eyes closed, she felt the warmth and the fragrance of delicious smelling food while being so comfortable in the bed. She felt like she was back at the brothel, except there was a lack of the smell of ale and wine, then she remembered where she was.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room, a bookcase lay across the room and light shone in through the window to the right, a small endtable with a candle on that side of the bed. She swung out of bed and stretched feeling her back crack slightly as she did so. She wiped her eyes and stood, though the place was still a little unfamiliar it was still comforting, like the perfect little cottage were it indeed a cottage and not located in the heart of the city.

She walked down the stairs and was greeted by the sight of dead man on the floor and Delazaar stood next to the fire, moving between the spice cabinet, the counter and the pot.

"Morn'" he said calmly and causally as she stood motionless on the stairs looking dumbfounded and cautious.

"There is a dead man on the floor," she pointed out stupidly but trying to sound obvious.

"Yes what of it? Do you know 'im?" he asked as he shook a tray of meat and vegetables into the pot.

"Why would I know him, and why is he still there?" she asked.

"Well I figured that since he had a dagger in his hand he was sent to kill either me or you and I haven't got around to it yet, kinda busy at the moment."

She stood watching him with a look of stupidity on her face, "I don't even know what to say honestly," she said walking down the stairs to where she saw a hand mirror on the table.

"Oh yeah found that last night while I was looking around, thought you might like it," he said licking an ungloved finger.

She held it up and looked it over before using it, "It is pretty," she agreed checking her looks and fixing her hair a little.

He finally checked the flame before donning his helmet as he took it off his spear which was still in the same place as the night before. He put on his gloves and grabbed the bodies collar and dragged it as he plucked the spear from the floorboard with ease. He slid it onto his back as he opened the door and tossed the body outside, surprising several passing people.

"What never seen a failed robbery before?" he asked before closing the door and chuckling a little as he took off his gloves. "Ah sometimes I even impress myself," he said checking on the food he was cooking.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I told you, he came in with a dagger to either to kill me or you or both, so I killed him and was still tired so I went back to sleep," he said a little too calmly.

"Was it really necessary?" she asked and he shrugged.

"No but I'm a little too used to people trying to kill me, I'll try to be more polite about it," he said.

"Please do," she said feeling a little frightened of the man but realized this is exactly what he wanted. "Ah I see what that was about," she said with a mischievous face as she walked behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"And what is that?" he asked glancing at her as he tapped her to get her to back up so he could move the pot.

"You're trying to use fear to your advantage, it is better to be feared than loved sometimes," she said.

"Ah but only the true rulers and heroes are loved, feared, and respected," he said as he put some food onto a plate and handed it to her, "Madam."

She looked into this while he put food of his own on his plate, she grabbed a knife and fork and cut some of the larger meat chunks. "I can tell you're most of those, so what are you?" she asked resting her chin in her palm as he sat.

"Am I what?" he asked.

"Not the mind games again just tell me, are you a hero, a leader, or a ruler, and there is a difference I have come to learn," she emphasized.

"None, I am respected for my skill and generosity, I am feared for my skill and the way I look upon death, and I am loved for my generosity and the way I look upon death, so you tell me which one I am."

"I said no mind games," she complained.

"The answer is none, I am what I am, as you are as you are," he said removing his mask and eating his meal. They sat in silence for a minute or two.

"You're a really confusing individual," she said.

"Ah but an interesting one none the less," he said.

She was getting a little agitated, "Must you make a mockery of everything I say?" she asked, her voice rising.

"No, I try not too, but you have to remember I am alone, and am not often in the company of such a beautiful young lady as yourself," he said calmly. "If I offend you please tell me for it is not my intentions, I am who I am and it may take some fine tuning before this lute is fit to play for the crowd."

"I apologize," she said looking down and stirred her food with her fork.

"Ah but I am the one to apologize and I sincerely do, if it were to please you so you can even slap me if I get a little smart ass," he said. "Lord knows I need a woman to put me in line," he said.

"I'll hold you to that," she said glancing from her food to look at him.

"Ah so I am not the only jester in the court," he said with a smile and she couldn't help but do likewise. He frowned suddenly though, "It is strange though, I am not acting like myself."

She looked at him, "Well maybe you need to get out a little, could just be the curses of the morning," she said knowing very well that some people don't act like themselves in the morning or at least when tired.

"You could be right, why don't we grab your things in the process, which one is it?" he asked.

"It's the one down the street by that book store, I can't remember the owners name, Sofia I think," she said.

"No matter, were it my choice we could walk around the entire city to find it if truly necessary. All I know is that I need to get my senses about me, see why I don't drink?" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

She nodded, "I'm ready to go when you are," she said.

"Then let's go, I just need to don this helm and we can go," he said taking the plates and putting the remains in the pot while he scooped his mask off the table and put if on. He nodded and she did in turn whilst turning to head out the door, they walked outside and she heard him take in a deep breath. "Indeed, today seems great for a stroll," he said.

The started walking and Fabiola moved in closer to him to where she wrapped her arm in his, he looked at their arms and then her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Are you under such a dry spell as to try and not look suspicious?"

"I think they trained you a little to well my dear Fabiola, I think I stand out in the crowd a little much already," he said and she considered this.

"Well what about that guard and traveler idea you had yesterday?" she said, he seemed to stiffen a little before slumping.

"Ugh, if I could reach my nose I would be rubbing it in stupidity, curse this dry spell," he said and looked at her. "Well Ma'am I think I'll be able to cover you best if you lead me to where you're going," he said.

"Indeed," she said moving ahead of him, he looked around, to make sure they weren't being followed. When they finally reached the brothel they stopped outside, Fabiola raised a hand and squinted her eyes to make sure this was the building. "This is it, I'm just going to run in and grab my things, you can either wait in my doorway or the main one," she said.

"The main one is best to make sure we don't have anyone suspicious sneak in," he said seriously. She had to admire this mans resistance to temptations, most would say the same thing and not mean it, but he just sounded, she didn't know different.

She nodded and they walked forward, Fabiola was greeted by a slightly chubby blond girl who squeezed her in a way that would be a hug as she squealed.

"Oh Fabiola where have you been, you missed it last night Alev was being bugged by these guards and…" she broke off as she saw Delazaar standing with his arms crossed watching. She giggled and nudged Fabiola, "Oo-hoo Fabiola you always knew how to picked 'em," she said he face reddening as she blinked seductively at Delazaar.

"Jale please get a hold of yourself, yes he watched over me last night but I'm here to pick up my things, I'm going to see my sister in Italia," she said with a groan.

"Italia, but it is so far away," she said with a pouty face.

"Jale I promise I'll send you letters when I can, but I need to get my things," she said and Jale smiled and shivered it seemed in excitement as she looked back at Delazaar, several other girls also looking.

"Alright I think I'll stay here with your, friend here," she said and Fabiola rolled her eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat Jale," Fabiola said before walking up a set of stairs and rounding a corner.

"So big man, did you treat her well last night?" the girl Jale asked.

He looked at her, "I could go into detail about it but I think I'll kill the mood," he said and she seemed to be the opposite of what he thought she would be, same with the others, great. He saw something that got his attention though, as the girls circled around him he saw a man sneak in trying his best to hide something. He saw the mans pace quicken as he noticed Delazaar's gaze, he immediately kicked into action, he pushed them aside as he attempted to go after the man.

They parted as if seeing his intentions and he made a full sprint for the man as he ran toward Fabiola's room. "Fabiola!" he yelled and she peeked out the door and squeaked as she saw the man, shooting back into the room. The man reached the door as Delazaar reached the second floor, he took out his spear and held it like a javelin. He threw it with all his strength, but the man shot into the room and the spear flew past him into the wall where it stuck.

He heard a scream and feared the worst, he shoved the door open and saw the man as he removed the dagger from a dresser as Fabiola quickly pillaged a drawer for something. Delazaar ran forward as the man removed the dagger, panicked the man shoved the blade into Delazaar's chest, he gasped as the air escaped him and felt blood flow.

The man removed the dagger, but failed to notice just how much blood on it, which was just a little at the tip, not even a full inch of penetration. So when the mans attention was elsewhere Delazaar stood and grabbed the man by the bottom of his shirt as his other hand was still around his collar. He picked the man up and threw him through the door, over the railing, and onto the first floor.

Delazaar walked out and looked back at Fabiola, she gave him a thumbs up while she clutched her arm, blood squeezing it's way through her fingers slightly. He turned and yanked his spear out of the wall as a pair of girls were looking at it from the doorway it had landed in front of. They jumped in surprise as he yanked it out with ease despite how buried in the wall it was.

He swung over the railing and landed on the first floor, the man was beginning to sit up as Delazaar stood up fully. He yanked the spear out of the ground and spun it in his hand as he stalked forward toward the man. He rolled over and stood but ran into a wall as he wasn't paying attention.

Delazaar walked up to him and the man tried again to stab him, this time aiming for his throat, instead he caught it and spun it around into the mans shoulder, he screamed in pain. "I don't know who sent you but you're unlucky enough to be whose head I ship back to them in a box," he said.

"No, no, no wait!" he said but Delazaar beat the man with the blunt of his spear before spinning it and slicing his throat and spinning it one more time to shove it up through his skull with a wet crack. The mans body began to spasm before he went limp, lifted several inches off the ground he began to slowly slide down the spear but Delazaa set his body down and kicked it off his spear before heading upstairs.

"Everything alright?" he asked gripping the frame of Fabiola's door.

"Superb," Fabiola said as one of the girls wrapped the bleeding wound, she winced, "Ow! It doesn't need to be that tight," she said and the girl apologized.

Jale was crying but at this point it sounded like tears of joy, "Oh you are so lucky my dear, oh what a brave man," she said falling onto Delazaar's chest.

"I'm just doing my job," he said looking at Fabiola and she smiled.

"Oh now I know who to hire when I go places! What is your name dearie," she asked.

He looked at her, "Delazaar, just Delazaar," he said, it was strange in Fabiola's mind that no one seemed to recognize the name, or was that because he made it that way.

"Well Delazaar I'm forever in your debt for saving Fabiola's life," she said.

"Funny how you'd think she'd be forever in debt," he jested.

"Indeed," Fabiola said stepping in and grabbing two suitcases, he took them and she thanked him while she took a smaller one in her left arm.

"You both are always welcome you know," and they both waved their goodbyes before walking out.

When they were outside Delazaar looked over his shoulder, "He look familiar to you by chance?" he asked.

"Yes actually, he was the one who recruited me into the Templars," she whispered back glancing over her shoulder too. But when she wasn't looking she bumped into a hooded man, he had a grey hood and a beard, she stumbled when she ran into him.

"I am sorry madam, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, it is my fault you don't need to apologize," she said as Delazaar reached down and helped her up, she winced as he pulled her up, pain shooting down her arm.

"That is quite a wound you have there, do you need it checked?" he asked cautiously, he had an Italian accent, something about him was familiar.

"It is nothing serious I'll live," she said brushing off her skirt and Delazaar handed her the bag she had been carrying, she thanked him.

The man eyed Delazaar suspiciously, "You travel in, strange company to say the least," he said and Delazaar glanced at him as he picked up Fabiola's things he had set down.

Fabiola looked at Delazaar, "Oh he is just helping me get my things to a ship, I'm visiting my sister in Italia," she said.

"Italia, really?" he said, "Who is your sister?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment, "Fiora Cavazza," she said quietly looking over to Delazaar, this man looked like an assassin, and a good one to be this old.

"Fiora? It's been a long time since I've heard that name," he said circling her, Delazaar tensed.

"Yes, I haven't heard from her for a while so I wanted to see her," she said watching him as he circled her. "I'm sorry I never caught your name," she said.

"Ah I apologize, I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze," he said with a bow.

"I am Fabiola," she said with a bow also.

"And who is your loyal guard here?" he asked almost cautiously as he looked at Delazaar.

"This is Delazaar, he and I have been acquainted for a while," she said.

"Would you like assistance getting your things to the boat?" he asked.

"It is alright, I can still carry a bag and I'm sure Delazaar can handle a couple bags," she said, "But thank you for your offer," she said with a bow.

"Such a lady, well tell me when you make the journey back, I would love to see how Fiora is doing," he said and she nodded. They walked away as he walked toward the book store, glancing back at them as Delazaar glanced back at the man.

"We had best be cautious, I'm pretty sure he is not so easy to fool," Delazaar said to Fabiola.

"I saw," she said calmly looking around.

"It is best to keep on our toes for more than just…" he stopped as he saw a figure dart across a rooftop, "Templars," he finished and stopped for a moment. She stopped and looked at him as he caught up, "Tread carefully, we are being followed," he whispered and she tensed and glanced at the rooftops.

"A Templar is one thing, I don't know if I can handle more than one assassin in this state," she said.

"If it is indeed more than one assassin I can handle it, but try to stay hidden as best you can," he said and adjusted the bags. "There, see that alleyway?" he asked nodding to a long empty alley, she nodded, "Head there."

As they walked down it Fabiola saw a small alcove and Delazaar nudged her into it and set the bags down in a dry spot while he took out his spear, "Stay put, please," he said. He walked to the middle of the alley and stood looking straight down the alley as thee assassins rounded the corner. "Good afternoon sirs and madam, are you lost?" he called to them.

"It is you who are lost Templar, you will not leave this alleyway alive," one of the men called to him.

He laughed and suddenly spun his spear and redirected a hidden-blade as the assassin came down, sidestepping around them and spinning his spear until it was pointed down, he gave a good hard thrust. He pulled the spear out of the dead assassin as his life blood spilled to mingle with the dirty puddles.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked, "I thought you were supposed to be trained killers not children running around with sharp knives." Suddenly the three charged, pulling out weapons as several more jumped down and two came from the other entrance, good, it had been a while since he had had a challenge.

The first one came at him, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward onto the spear, blood spilled out of his mouth as Delazaar pulled his spear out and ducked. He dropped a bomb onto the ground and ran to meet the two at the end of the alleyway, one swung a sword that he blocked and the other whose sword he caught with his gloved hand.

He heard the bomb go off and coughing to follow, he turned the blade around and shoved it into its holders chest while he beat the other assassin with the blunt of his spear two times before slicing his neck and stabbing him in the gut, kicking him away. He spun and threw a knife at one of the assassins as the smoke began to clear, running forward and throwing his spear into one of them, snapping out his hidden lade and stabbing one in the face.

He pulled back and ducked under an axe as its holder swung it a little to hard so as to give him time to recover. He jumped up and grabbed their neck as he shot passed, spinning using his feet and spinning the assassins head 180 degrees. He landed on his feet and pulled out his spear to ram it through the girl as she just stood in amazement as her entire squad had been killed, she gasped. He shoved it in further into her and there was a ripping and crunching sound, he pulled the spear out and she fell to her knees before falling forward.

He stood there for a moment, looking around the alleyway at the bodies that filled it, he sighed sadly, "Such stupid things children are, but so fragile," he said putting his spear away.

Fabiola stepped out of the alcove with shock on her face, "You killed them all?" she asked a little surprised, there were a lot of them Delazaar had to admit.

"Yes," he said before walking to the alcove and realized something, "Fabiola, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, a little light headed, but otherwise yes, why?" she asked.

He reached over and pulled a dart with a green liquid coming out of the needle out of her hip, her eyes widened, then suddenly she dropped to her knees.

"Delazaar?" she asked weakly, "What, what's happening?"

"You got poisoned, I need to get you to a doctor immediately," he said scooping her up, sliding one arm under her legs and another to prop up her spine.

"I feel weak Delazaar," she said as he ran out of the alley looking for the nearest doctor.

"Don't speak, and don't close your eyes, just stay awake," he said. He ran for another minute or two before he saw a vendor, "Move! Get out of the way!" he shouted and the crowd parted for him. He ran up to the doctor who seemed a little surprised but noticed Fabiola in Delazaar's arms.

He set her on the table the doctor opened up, her eyes were closed, Delazaar tapped her cheek lightly, "Come on Fabiola wake up, stay with me," he said.

She groaned and opened her eyes a little, her hand weakly going up to her head, he grabbed it gently and moved it down, the doctor opened her eye and turned to Delazaar. "What happened to this young lady?" he asked.

"Assassins attacked us and she was hit with a dart," he said, "And earlier today she received a cut from a man running," he said, best to keep some secrets for themselves.

The doctor turned gravely to Fabiola, "You are lucky, I have just developed a cure for such potent poison, but I have not tested it yet," he said, "Are you willing to take the risk?" he asked.

Delazaar looked at the beautiful girl as her face paled and some of her brown hair stuck to her sweat covered forehead, he turned to the doctor. "What do I need to do?"

He reached into a bag and handed him what looked like a truffle chocolate and asked Delazaar to open Fabiola's mouth, he did so and the doctor eased it in. "It is covered in chocolate to help it go down," he said, reaching over and handing him a small bag of what he assumed were similar to what he just fed to Fabiola. "Give these to her every hour till her fever does down and she can walk, I'm not sure if there are any side effects. I would also like you to come to me when she is better or…" he need not finish, Delazaar nodded, "I need to know if it is safe to use on other victims," he explained.

"I understand, thank you doctor. By the way do you have an assistant or two I can borrow?" he asked.

"Yes is there something you need?" he asked.

"We were attacked moving some of her things to her new house and need to carry the bags to the house, it is not far I assure you."

"It is alright, Duccio, Fernriel, come here I need you to assist this man while he takes this young lady back to her house," he said calling over two boys who nodded when they were given their instructions.

"Thank you, what is your name good doctor?" Delazaar asked, he was an Italian doctor no doubt about it, he had the large nosed mask and an accent to go with it.

"Mercado Deltinari, I am from Italia but I came here to share my knowledge and help with the world," he said.

"Then thank you Mercado, I hope we meet under better circumstances next time," he said and the doctor bowed.

"I am just doing my part as a doctor," he said and Delazaar nodded and picked Fabiola up carefully off the table, same as before, he waved the boys to follow.

They reached the spot where they were ambushed and the boys paled at the sight of all the dead assassins, looking to Delazaar in pure shock. "You do what you must to survive boys," he said and told them where the bags were, they grabbed them and hurried out of the alley.

After a short walk they reached the house, he instructed them to leave it at the door and he would bring the bags in, he asked them to wait outside a moment and he got two gold coins from inside and handed one to each. They looked shacked and thanked him, he smiled and waved them to go back, how innocent one could be at such an age.

He walked inside and brought Fabiola up to the bed and moved the covers as he set her on the bed, he took off her boots and let her feet get air as he rolled up the covers. He went downstairs and got a bowl of cold water and a rag, grabbing the pouch the doctor gave him off his belt and set it down, he grabbed a chair and sat down.

She almost looked broken, he was saddened by the look of the girl, he gently undid the corset around her chest and wrung the rag, gently wiping her forehead and chest. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she looked down to see her corset slightly undone and Delazaar's hand with the rag shoot bag in surprise.

She grabbed the sheets and pulled them up, "What in God's name were you doing?" she yelled at him in anger.

"I was trying to ease the fever, notice how your feet are hanging out, and your head and chest are wet, I was trying to help cool you off," he replied calmly.

She eased off a little and calmed down, "Sorry, in my profession it's not good when you wake up in a bed that wasn't paid for if you understand what I'm saying," he nodded.

"I understand, here take this," he said reaching into a small cloth pouch and taking out what looked like a piece of chocolate, "It will help with the poison." He said.

She didn't know what he was talking about for a moment until she remembered what happened in the alley, she took it and swallowed, "Chocolate?" she asked.

He shook his head, "It's covered in chocolate to help it go down, please try not to speak, it is a very potent poison but it seems Mercado's antidote is working better than he expected." He pressed her head back against the pillow and pulled the sheets back so as to uncover her chest again, "Try to get some sleep," he said feeling her burning forehead and she nodded.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she closed her eyes feeling weak.

"Anytime bella ragazza," he said and she smiled weakly and looked at him in the eyes. "Get some sleep," he said and she nodded and closed her eyes as he put a cold rag on her head. First he had spared her life, then he had saved it, she wondered why this man would do such a thing, love had never crossed her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again people, do ignore Delazaar's behavior in the beginning, I was under a dry spell just as bad as he was when I was typing it. so anyway here is chapter two, I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a review, I love feedback and it would hopefully help the story too. So thanks again and as previously stated please leave a review, good day all.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Assassin's Creed: Hidden in Plain Sight Ch. 3

Delazaar bit back the pain as he poured alcohol on the wound to sterilize it before applying the bandage. It was not a deep wound but that didn't give him an excuse to let it fester. He heard footsteps and saw Fabiola walking down the stairs, it had been a mere three days before she was back to her full self.

"What happened this time?" she asked walking down the stairs and walking around the counter to grab a cup.

"I was out getting some food when another of your Templar buddies attacked me, four of them, bastardo's," he swore.

She raised an eyebrow and a smug grin came across her face, "I thought Templars were no match for the mighty Delazaar," she said.

"Ah but they aren't until they all start carrying guns," he said standing and putting a red robe on over his chest.

She got water from the pump and took a sip of it before walking over to meet him at the table. They both sat at the same time and Fabiola set her cup down while Delazaar stared at the chess board, moving a knight as his first move. "Starting out with a knight again?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Considering that the first ten moves can be placed any a thousand ways what would it matter," he said and she had to give him credit on that one.

After they were about midway through their game Fabiola spoke, "I was thinking of going for a walk today," she said moving her bishop.

"Really?" he said moving a pawn to press the bishop while at the same time blocking it and opening an attack, "Check," he said.

She moved her rook to cover the king, "Yes it has been a while since I have been out and long to get a little air," she said.

"I will not stop you," he said moving his queen to a dangerous spot while at the same time putting her in check again, "Check," he announced.

"A bold move," she said, she used her bishop to kill the queen but realized she made a fatal error.

"Ah but sometimes one needs to take risks," he said moving his rook forward, "Check mate my fair maiden," he said leaning back in his chair.

"So you will not accompany me?" she asked.

"I don't think it's truly necessary, you are a skilled fighter and I'm sure you don't need me following you around everywhere," he said, she was a little saddened, she would have enjoyed his company.

"Alright, I will be back by sunset," she said.

"If that is when you want to be back," he said.

She waited till about noon before heading out, walking around the streets and taking the sights in almost as a new person. When the sky had begun to turn orange she looked up at the Galata tower, she felt something come over her and looked at the sinking sun, she had time. She walked up the stairs of it and looked up, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh, she ran up the wall and grabbed the frame of the main door, she looked up and found another ledge, and another, and another, before she knew it she was climbing the windows.

Finally she reached the top and walked around it and was surprised at what she saw. There at the end of a little wooden strut sat a man in bluish-white clothing that was also unmistakably armor, he had a small metal cap and a mask of metal that was facing the sun.

Delazaar sat with a foot dangling over the edge while the other was pulled up as he leaned back on the heels of his hands. He looked back at her, "I was wondering when you were gonna show," he said to her surprise as she remained standing there dumbfounded, "Come on, sit, it's a great view."

She walked over to him as he stood and walked back and sat on the edge of the tower instead of the wooden strut. Fabiola sat and let a foot dangle over while the other she let sit half crossed, he sat down next to her and let both feet dangle, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together.

They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke, "It's a magnificent view isn't it?" he asked with a tone of slight amazement.

She smiled and looked out over the city as the sun slowly sank, the clouds giving it even more beauty, "Indeed it is," she said smiling. She looked at him, barely getting a glimpse of his mask, "How long did you wait?" she asked.

"Since the sky turned orange," he said turning to her, "I figured you would come up here and if not I come up here often to look over the city," he said.

She looked at the sun again, the light not damaging her eyes, "Delazaar?" she asked him.

"Yes?"

"Why chase after me like you are?" she asked, she saw him shrug, "for all you know I could be married or already have a lover," she said.

"You very well could," he said, "but does that not mean I cannot treat a lady the way she should be treated?" he asked looking at her.

She smiled at the comment, she felt it slowly fade though as she looked back to the setting sun, "It is funny though," she said.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"I don't know if I feel the same way," she said. He sat back and sighed as he leaned on his palms again.

He reached over with his left hand and gently grabbed her chin, turning her head slowly, "Ah but I think we both know the answer to that," he said. He pushed back and brought his legs up, he stood and walked over to the wooden strut again.

A look of worry came across her face and she brought her leg up and stood, he walked down the strut carefully, peering over and nodding. "What are you doing?" she asked urgently.

"Just something I like to do, besides, it's the fastest way down," he said still at the end of the strut, he held his arms straight out and stepped back a little so as to fall back.

"Wait!" she cried and dove forward with her arm held out over the ledge but she only watched in horror as he fell back, right into a stack of hay, she felt a tear come to her eye. "You idiot, why would you do something so stupid," she asked sadly and watched in pure shock as he jumped out of the hay stack and brush off some of the hay, looking up at her and waving her to follow.

There was no way in seven Hells she would do that, but as she looked down she had the urge to show him she wasn't scared. She bit her lip and looked around, she took in and let out a deep breath before walking to the edge of the strut, she peered down and closed her eyes a moment.

"Please God forgive me for being so stupid," she prayed and made a small jump and held out her arms as she turned herself over in midair. She felt the air rush around her and the coolness sweep over her, she was at peace for that moment, she felt alive. Suddenly she felt herself crash into something and felt the itchiness of hay cover her as she somehow was cushioned by the hay.

She just lay there motionless breathing heavily as she realized what she had just done, the hay poking at her face and arms and well her whole body. She felt someone grab her hand and pull her out, she stood and fell into Delazaar's arms as her legs felt like jelly.

"Whoa, careful now," he said steadying her as she leaned against his chest. She looked at the hay bale before looking up at him, "Wasn't too hard was it?" he asked her with a smile though she could barely see it through the mask.

"How did…why…what just happened?" she asked, there was no way a small stack of hay could have saved her from becoming a splatter on the stone.

"No clue why but I discovered the hay around here seems to be able to break just about any fall," he said, "Preposterous I know but somehow it works," he said. "By the way, you feel your legs yet 'cause I can do this all night if you need me to?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and let a small smile form in the corner of her mouth, she pushed off him slowly and shook her legs one at a time. She bounced on her toes as if preparing for a fast sprint before she felt her legs return to normal.

He looked her up and down, he reached over and pulled some hay out of her hair, "There you go," he said looking her over again before nodding. "Come on you said be back by sunset," he said and she rolled her eyes with a smile and walked over to him.

They talked a bit on their way back but after a while they fell silent, the sun sinking below the horizon and the only lights were those of lamps and the decorated lanterns that hung around. "What did you mean?" she asked keeping her eyes forward, her tone serious.

"Hm?" he asked glancing at her.

"What you said on top of the tower, what did you mean when you said we both know the answer?" she said.

"Well that depends, what is your answer?" he asked as they reached the house, she wrapped her arms together as she felt a cold breeze pass over her, they both stood outside.

"I'm not sure," she said quietly.

He tilted her chin up gently and lowered himself a little so as to be eye level with her, looking her dead in the eyes. "I think you are, your eyes tell me exactly that, but I guess you must tell yourself first," he said. He let go of her and opened the door, putting an arm around her shoulder and easing her through the doorway.

She sat down at the table slowly and he took the spear off his back, slamming it into the same place he usually did. He walked over to the fire place and sparked a fire while she watched, he grabbed some bigger pieces of wood and some coal, adding them to the fire. He brushed off his gloves and walked over and sat in the seat across from her on the small table.

"So Mercado sends his best of wishes," Delazaar said to break the silence, "I have yet to return the medicine you like so much to him," he said. She nodded as she watched the flame, "Why so sullen so suddenly?" he asked her.

"Because I am not sure what to tell myself," she said, he remained silent. "No one has treated me this way in a long time, and I have not loved anyone for just as long," she said.

"So why hold back?" he asked.

She looked at him in the eyes, even in the poor lighting of the house she still saw his dark green eyes. "I don't know," she said, "I just…don't."

He sat and looked her, his gazed drifting to the flame, he glanced back at her and he looked her up and down. Suddenly he stood, "Come on, get up," he said, she looked at him confused as he stood. "Come on, I thought I said it loudly enough the first time," he said taking her hand and gently helping her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" she asked him confused as he got her coat from one of her bags and put it around her.

"I refuse to allow a woman such as yourself be in such a mood as you currently are," he said walking to the door and opening it for her, she felt a small chill as a cold breeze blew against her.

"And what kind of woman is that?" she asked turning to him as he locked the door.

"One who obviously hasn't been treated as she should for a while," he said and she felt touched. "You can tell me your answer whenever you see fit," he said glancing over at her, she smiled and moved closer to him, wrapping an arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think I will ever understand you Delazaar," she commented as they walked, her coat, despite being how thin it was, was doing a good job blocking the cold, that and how close she was to Delazaar.

"Ah but you wouldn't be the first nor would you be the last," he said smiling and looking at her, she returned the gesture even if it was a small one. He reached a hand up and lifted his mask a little, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead gently before returning it to its normal position, she was a tad bit surprised. He looked at the expression on her face, "What hasn't a man ever kissed you before?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, not that she saw it, but it was there none the less.

She looked at him a moment before looking nowhere in particular and then ahead of them, "None that I thought they ever really meant," she said quietly.

They continued in silence, neither knowing what to say to one another. "So," Delazaar said at last looking at her as she looked at him, "Why don't we go see Mercado, he's been waiting to see how you're doing," he said.

She frowned a little that he changed the subject, "Sure, I haven't truly met him yet either," she said having been near unconscious at the time.

They both kept silent having no idea what to say to one another. After a minute or two they saw Mercado waving goodbye to someone as they walked away, Fabiola couldn't help but shiver at the sight of the long nosed mask and black glass eyes.

Delazaar looked at her, "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, Italian doctors always gave me the creeps, maybe it was the masks, it also reminds me of Malfatto," she said.

"Well you will hopefully find no cruelty in this man," Delazaar said as the doctor noticed them and waved the couple over.

"Ah my friends it has been a short while, how is your recovery ma'am?" he asked pleasantly.

Fabiola smiled at the mans polite, kind nature, "I am doing well thank you," she said and he nodded before turning to Delazaar.

"So I assume the antidote worked?" he asked and Delazaar nodded, "And no side effects?" he asked.

"None that we have seen yet," he said giving the bag to Mercado.

"Thank you, this could save quite a few lives," he said turning and putting the bag away, "So what can I do for you?" he asked when he faced them again.

"Well we just wanted to give you back the medicine and tell you what you wanted to know," Delazaar said, "And Fabiola here wanted to thank you," he added.

He bowed low, "It was my pleasure, as I have said I'm trying to help those who need it," he said.

"Well it is greatly appreciated," Fabiola said with a nod.

"Well thank you again doctor, I believe we'll head back now," Delazaar said looking to Fabiola who nodded in agreement.

"I should be thanking you, your help will be of great assistance to me," he said, "And with that I bid you two farewell," he said and they said their goodbyes before walking back.

They walked for a while in silence, "I expected tonight to be maybe a little more eventful," she said with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Delazaar as going out had been his idea.

"Yeah I guess I jumped the gun on that one huh," he said.

"Not entirely, I liked it a bit, it set a different pace on things," she said.

"Ah well the entire evening has been a little awkward to put it lightly," he said and she snorted, that was an understatement. "Well you can't say I didn't try," he admitted, "I apologize."

"It's alright, it could be worse," she said, he looked at her, "what?"

"Those are often men's last words, it's almost like a curse," he said looking around suddenly alert.

"You can't seriously-," she was cut off as a group of boys ran by her and one ran into her, she immediately felt her coin purse to find it gone. "They took my money!" she exclaimed more to herself, but Delazaar was already in a dead sprint after them, she didn't know what was going on until she tried to follow. She rounded the corner and just barely saw Delazaar round another corner, she saw him chase the kids through a more populated area.

She sighed to herself and began to run forward when she felt a cloth go over her mouth. A smell she had smelled before filled her nostrils to her horror and she tried to break free before the chemical could set in, reaching for her fan and it slid out, but it was too late. She grew weak and felt herself fall back into someone's arms as they began to drag her, the fan dropped from her limp hand. Delazaar, she thought, where are you?

* * *

><p>Delazaar tripped the boy with his hookblade as he passed him, the coin purse flying into the air, he made a quick step forward and caught it. He looked down at the boy and simply walked away, he could not blame them for what they had done, but still.<p>

He walked back to where he had left Fabiola to a sight that filled him with fear, her bladed fan lay on the ground half unfolded on the ground, he knew she would not simply drop it and that was what set him off. He ran forward and knelt beside the fan, he saw a puddle with two long drag marks leading away from it, they had drugged her and dragged her by the looks of it.

He was suddenly filled with rage and picked up the fan, looking at it sadly for a moment before closing it and putting it on a pouch on his hip. He ran forward and looked around, looking for any sign that could lead him to her, but he could not see anything. He ran through the crowd and saw Mercado, he ran to him hoping he had seen something.

Mercado saw him and jogged forward to meet him seeing his pace, "What is wrong my friend, is everything alright?" he asked.

"I wish it were," Delazaar said slightly out of breath, "Someone has taken Fabiola when I tried to get her coin purse, have you seen her or anything suspicious?" he asked.

The doctor grabbed his chin in thought, "Yes I saw a pair of men follow you two as you walked, they seemed suspicious but I though nothing of it," he said.

Delazaar felt some hope, "What did they look like?" he asked.

"Well one was wearing a white hood like an assassin but had a katar on his hip and the other was very heavily built, bald, and had this strange belt on," he said.

Delazaar thought for a moment before he felt fear creep into him, he knew who he was talking about. "Mercado, I am asking much of you and you need not come if you do not see fit, but both these men were Templars," as he said the word he saw the man stiffen. "So you know of them?" he asked.

He nodded gravely, "I lost my dear wife and beautiful child to a madman who worked for these '_Templars_," he said the word in disgust. "What is it you need of me?" he asked.

"I fear it may go against what you stand for doctor, but we may need to kill to get Fabiola back, I cannot let her stay with the Templars, too many times have I seen their handiwork, I will not allow her to be so brutalized," he said.

The doctor stood in thought, he looked at Delazaar, "You have told me before you have a brother in this order have you not?" he asked, he nodded. "I have recently come up with an invention that may help," he said turning and pulling out a large glass tube with metal grips and a button of sorts and at the end was a long sharp needle. "I call it a syringe, it can be used to inject people with a remedy of sorts, or poison," he added.

Delazaar looked at the wicked device, "Are you sure doctor, once you have agreed there is no turning back?" he asked.

The doctor took in a deep breath, "Too long have I told myself what I could have done to prevent what happened that night those ten years ago, but now I will get my vengeance if only a taste," he said with passion.

Delazaar placed a hand on the doctors shoulder, "Then let us go save a soul," he said and the doctor nodded, they turned and went in the direction that people gave them. They devised a plan on the way, no matter what he did, Delazaar was going to make sure Fabiola made it out even if he did not.

* * *

><p>Fabiola awoke sitting up, she groaned and opened her eyes slowly, lifting her head up with an effort as it pounded. She tried to move but realized her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were tied to the chair she was forced to sit in, she struggled to get free but it was in vain.<p>

She heard whispering and saw a large bald man with a beard step out of the shadows and circled her, he stank of ale and she faintly smelled blood. He grinned and backed up, circling her chair, it took her a minute to process who she had seen, Georgios Kostas, the Champion.

"So my dear Fabiola," he said in his deep gruff voice, "What on God's green earth drove you to such madness so as to leave the Templars?" he asked shoving his smiling face in hers.

She drew back with a sneer, he drew back laughing, "I was sick of the killing, killing innocent people who were to be killed because a man in a chair wanted them so," she said.

"Ah but what about that dear Delazaar of yours, he wasn't so innocent now was he?" he asked mockingly.

"What does it concern you?" she asked, her words full of poison.

"What is this, has the bird truly fallen for the snake?" he asked, "You know very well why it concerns me, well maybe not me, but I don't think you're stupid enough to not know," he said.

"Well certainly not as stupid as you," she mumbled, he sneered and backhanded her across the face. She was expecting this, but her head went to the side with the force of it and she felt her cheek heat up as it turned red.

"Speak out against me like that again and my hand won't be the only thing to fear," he said walking into the shadows as she was left to sit.

She remained strong but felt like crying, "Delazaar, please don't do anything stupid, I would never forgive myself if you died saving me," she said so quietly only she heard save the God above if there was one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ello, i do apologize if some of this makes absolutely no sense at all, but i am trying, shit is going down around here and it's a little hard to think. but i hope you guys please leave a review and encourage you to do so, of what i understand i only really have the support of one person here, which thanks goes out to ArkAngel133 for support, but please i would like a little more encouragement here. so i thank you for readin this far if you've tolerated this story so far and ask again to please leave a review and have a happy holidays.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Assassin's Creed: Hidden in Plain Sight Ch. 4

Delazaar walked slowly next to the doctor as they approached the two Templar guards outside the building.

"Remember the plan?" Mercado whispered to Delazaar.

"We discussed it two minutes ago, how could I?" he replied just as quiet.

"Well I'm a tad nervous can you blame me?"

"No but I can if you screw this up," he said and the doctor nodded, he let out a deep breath and prepared himself as they approached the guards, they stiffened at the sight of Delazaar.

"Shahkulu," the one on he right said nervously, "We did not expect you, why are you here?" he asked with a gulp.

Delazaar walked forward, "If I were to announce every time I were to come then I would be dead you idiot," he said impersonating his half brothers voice perfectly.

"I'm sorry sir but we still need to know why you are here," the guard on the left said.

"I am here to interrogate that courtesan traitor they found," he said.

"But they just brought her in," one of them said, "how could you already know?"

He left out an agitated sigh and grabbed his mask, "Because I was sent here to hunt her down and I just received word they found her you moron!" he said, the guards jumped.

"Sorry sir you can head in but your…friend will have to stay out here," the guard on the right said.

Delazaar chuckled, "Ah but he will be…assisting me in the interrogation, we can always show you if you want an example," he said gesturing to Mercado as he flicked the syringe needle.

The guards looked ready to wet themselves, "Y-y-you c-c-can go in," one stuttered and they both stepped out of the way.

"Glad you could see it my way," he said waving the doctor in with him.

When they were in Mercado looked behind them and then to him, "That was excellent acting," he said astounded.

"Yes," Delazaar said checking around the corner, "Sometimes I even impress myself." After a while they found their way to where they were supposedly interrogating Fabiola, with a little bit of advice of course. They were outside the small stone building when they saw the big Georgios Kostas step outside and look at them with a bit of surprise.

"Shahkulu?" he asked dumbfounded, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to interrogate the traitor," Delazaar said impersonating his half brothers voice again.

The Champion smiled, "Just in time," he said and opened the door for them to step in. They walked into the dimly lit room to where there was a light from somewhere above shining on Fabiola strapped to a chair, she looked up as she heard the door close but couldn't see them till they stepped forward. There was a brief glimpse of hope in her eyes until she saw Georgios, "Hello Fabiola, I believe you are acquainted with Shahkulu?" he said gesturing to Delazaar.

Her eyes squinted with hate at him, "Yes," she said cruelly.

Georgios laughed, "Well we'll see you spill your guts soon enough with him here," he said and placed a hand on Delazaar's shoulder as he turned around. "Make sure there's some prettiness left in that face when you're done," he said and laughed as he walked out.

When Delazaar was sure Georgios had walked out he walked forward slowly with his hands behind his back, Fabiola spit at him. "Do your worst your monster, I've seen fiercer at the brothel," she said cruelly.

"Well in that case I can leave you here if you really want," Delazaar said in his own voice as he circled her.

Her expression changed instantly, "Delazaar?" she asked quietly, a grin creeping up her face.

"Ah but lets not get too acquainted yet," he said in Shahkulu's voice again, "After all, we both know that there are ears everywhere," he said and Fabiola realized what he was doing. "I'm glad to see they left me some of your face left to reconstruct," he said grabbing her cheeks and turning her head back and forth to inspect it, good he had come sooner than he had thought.

She ripped her head from his grasp to try and go along as she let a sneer come across her face, "I'd like to see you try," she said.

He circled around it and put his face in hers, resting one hand on the arm of the chair as he was still somewhat behind it, placing her fan and a smokebomb in her hands. "Oh but I will my dear, I will," he said backing up as she spun the fan deftly and began to cut the bonds.

"Doctor why don't you why don't you, inspect her I need to make sure I don't break something important," he said and Mercado walked up with the syringe in hand.

He knelt in front of Fabiola and felt her ribs, "I there anything that hurts?" he asked quietly, she moved her legs and he saw the bonds.

"And my side," she whispered.

He felt her left side and she winced, "Ah there's a soft spot," Delazaar said as he continued to circle the chair.

"I think you have a broken rib but it won't effect you much when we break out," Mercado said checking her legs and inconspicuously slicing the ropes with the syringe. He didn't cut them all the way but they would break if she kicked hard enough. He stood and nodded to Delazaar who nodded back.

"You ready?" he whispered as he circled around to face her, she nodded ever the slightest. "Then let us begin," he said and raised his fist into the air as she suddenly jumped forward, her hands free and her leg binds bursting, she threw the bomb at the ground and smoke filled the room. He grabbed her hand as she began to cough, they face some protection from the smoke but she didn't, he dragged her to the wall and they climbed to a window and snuck out.

Mercado was the last one out and they just saw Georgios bust down the door as the doctor had used the chair to block the door. They quietly ran down streets and alleyways alike until they ran past the two guards, Fabiola sliced ones neck as Delazaar unseamed the other with his spear.

They just ran, the doctor breaking off and going to his small stand after a while as they climbed the roofs and eventually stopped to catch their breath. They both leaned back panting against a chimney, they looked at each other and started laughing.

Finally they slowly stopped and Fabiola smiled at him, she looked at him in the eye and jumped forward, wrapping both arms around him as she buried her head in his shoulder and felt tears of joy fall from her eyes. He sat shocked for a moment before gently wrapping his arms around her and she began to rock slightly.

She drew back a bit but didn't let go, he saw where the tears left streaks on her cheeks as she smiled happily at him. She slowly took a hand and grabbed the bottom part of his mask, lifting it up slowly until she saw his face. He saw her fully without any outside interference the whole of her and her smiling face as she closed her eyes and leaned in slowly to kiss him on the lips gently.

He was a little surprised but he found himself returning the gesture, his hand gently caressing her hair until she leaned back with sad but happy eyes. He smiled, "Come on, let's go home," he said and put his mask back on and stood, she watched on her knees as he held out a hand and she took it as he helped her up.

They eventually saw his house and they dropped down in an alley and walked over to it slowly before he opened the door and eased her through the door. He closed and locked the door and Fabiola went upstairs to change out of her clothing and bathe herself while Delazaar sat downstairs with a fire started.

He had his spear in the floor and his helmet and mask on it as he sat in front of the flame with his legs crossed, watching the flame as it flicked about. Fabiola stepped down the stairs quietly feeling refreshed but stopped halfway as she saw Delazaar, the fire danced light about his features. She smiled walked down the stairs and sat next to him, he looked at her for a moment until she turned to look at him.

"Thank you, for everything," she said leaning over and kissing his cheek. He smiled briefly and remained silent for a moment before turning back to face the flames, she felt her smile fade and she looked back to the fire.

"Why?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me, and why did you turn to me those five days ago?" he asked.

She thought for a moment, "I can't tell you why I asked to stay with you, simply because I do not know myself, I felt something deep inside that told me to reach out when you spared me. And I kissed you because I finally found the answer," she said smiling.

He smiled and turned, "What is that?"

"I do," she said and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer a little as she rested her head on his shoulder. After a while of silence she spoke, "What now?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Surely the Templars will be on us like the wind and what about…us?" she asked.

He shrugged and began to rub her arm soothingly, "I'm certain the Templars won't be too much of an issue. I heard some of the more…popular ones are being found dead," he said. He looked at her, "And we can always find out later," he said, he kissed her on the forehead and continued to caress her arm. Finally he began to stand, "Come on, you've had a rough enough night, let's get some sleep," he said and he walked with her up the stairs.

When they got upstairs he walked passed her and moved the chair he usually sat in when he was helping her recover. Fabiola felt something rise in her when she realized just what it stood for, he sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, she took a seat.

He reached over to the endtable and opened a drawer, he pulled out something wrapped in an old cloth and slowly unraveled it. Inside the bundle was a wonderfully designed piece of work, he took it out and she realized it was a hidden blade, but it was so well crafted it looked like a normal glove, almost like the one she was currently wearing.

He turned it over in his hands a bit before looking at her and setting it in her hands, "Here, I thought you'd like this," he said. "Don't worry it doesn't belong to a long dead assassin or anything, I crafted it a while ago but it was too small for me or Shahkulu, but I held onto it."

She took off her right glove and slid it on, it fit almost perfectly, and it was surprisingly comfortable, it was also extremely light-weight, weighing no more than the glove she just had on. "Isn't it supposed to be on the left hand," she asked him, he shrugged.

"I don't think it matters, but it has a hookblade, the normal blade itself, and best of all, you need not remove your ring finger to where it." He reached over and placed his hand on the back of hers, "You must flick your wrist like this to pop out the blade," he said twisting her wrist slightly and the blade popped out. She inspected it, the blade itself was also well crafted while also having amazing detail with a strange design going about it, she saw what looked like a foxes head at the end.

"To put it away all you must do is flick it the opposite way, you try," he said and she twisted her wrist the opposite way he had moved it and it snapped back into place. "Good, now to extrude the hook you must flick your wrist back, like so," he said lifting his own hand and flicking his hand back and an eagle head shot out.

She did so with hers and the fox head popped out, it had multiple fangs going down it ending with two larger ones. The ears on the head itself were flattened back so it didn't get in the way. "This is magnificent," she said astounded as she flicked her wrist again and it shot back into place, "Thank you, again," she said.

He smiled and grabbed the back of her head gently, tilting it down while he kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep," he said when he had back away. "Only the lord knows what the morning will hold, good night Fabiola," he said and she nodded.

"Good night Delazaar," she said pulling the covers back and swinging under them. He stood at the top of the stairs and smiled before walking downstairs. She blew out the candle and closed her eyes with smile. She thought about the events that had unfolded the past four or five days and wondered if what the two of them were experiencing wasn't love, not a doubt crossed her mind though.

* * *

><p>Delazaar crouched on top of the roof and watched the Templar officer walked down the street with two escorts. He checked his hidden blade and looked around until he found a legible jump point, walking over to it and looked over the edge, nodding in satisfaction he walked back a little and jumped into the haystack below. He waited till just the officer had rounded the corner before lunging out and stabbing his throat and jumping back into the haystack.<p>

The guards rounded the corner and saw that the officer was gone, they both looked utterly confused. Delazaar jumped out, spear in hand, and swiped one across the throat before quickly turning on the other and stabbing him in the chest, forcing the spear up before out. There were several frightened onlookers but he ignored them while he threw the bodies into the haystack with the officer before walking off like nothing had happened.

He walked down the street whistling a tune to himself as he walked through the market, browsing the goods of the multiple stands. He continued his whistling as he stopped upon seeing a flower stand that had certain flowers that looked quite beautiful. He walked over to the stand and browsed the selection, he found a particular flower that caught his eye, a yellow flower that looked like it could almost be a bell.

The store merchant saw where his gaze lingered and walked over, "Ah hello good sir is there something I can help you with today?" he asked jollily.

Delazaar looked up at him and then at the flower, "Yes what kind of flowers are these, I cannot imagine they are from this region," he said.

"Indeed they are not, these are Narcissus, or daffodil, flowers, they are actually based off of an old Greek legend," the merchant said.

"Really?" he asked intrigued.

"Yes it spoke of a youth who was unable to love, he was cursed by the gods to find his own reflection to be the most enchanting love-object he had seen. When he saw his reflection he fell in love with it and cried to the days he died knowing that the reflection will never love him back. Where he died beside the pond is where the daffodil grew, fighting through winters cold grasp to give hope of spring," the vendor finish.

"Interesting," Delazaar said quietly, he looked at the merchant, "How much for five?" he asked.

"Well being so unique to this area it is unfortunately 50 each," he said, Delazaar was a little shocked at the price, "But you sir, you I like so I will cut it in half and say 25 each," he said.

"Thank you sir, but you need not," he said and leafed out 200 worth and handed it to the man, taking four flowers, he looked a little shocked.

"Thank you sir," he said astounded, "your woman is lucky to such a generous fellow such as yourself," he said.

He sniffed the flowers a bit before lowering them a little, "Ah but I think I am the lucky one, thank you again," he said walking away and whistling. Fabiola had said to meet him in a specific location and after a while he had reached it see her next to a tree by a view of the ocean, a white cloth laid out with food and wine. She looked behind her and smiled and patted the spot beside her, as she looked back out at the ocean, he sat next to her, expertly hiding the flowers.

"A magnificent spot," he said looking out at the ocean.

"I thought you would like it," she said, "and I hope you don't mind but I brought some wine," she said.

"Ah I doesn't matter, one needs to indulge themselves every now and then but don't expect me to be drinking too much," he said.

"Had I thought you would I would have brought more than one bottle," she said and he shrugged. She sniffed the air, "What is that smell, it smells sweet, but not like anything I brought," she said and he smiled and revealed the flowers. She looked shocked and he handed them to her, she brought them close to her face and closed her eyes as she smelled them. "Oh they're beautiful," she said, "Oh I wish I had gotten you something," she said.

He waved it off, "It doesn't matter, being here is enough for me," he said and she smiled and let out a huff.

She reached over and lifted his mask off, she kissed him on the lips and took his mask off and set I in the grass with his helmet. "There," she said and set the flowers down beside her, "Hopefully we can enjoy ourselves without interruption," she said.

He shrugged, "Between the assassins and the Templars I doubt we ever have any privacy anymore, but that's just me," he said. "Let's enjoy ourselves," he said and she smiled.

And so they sat for a couple of hours, talking and laughing, eventually the sun began to sink below the horizon and Delazaar and Fabiola began to pack up. "It's somewhat funny actually," Delazaar said as he set the food and wine bottle in the whicker basket.

"What's that?" Fabiola asked folding the blanket.

"Only a mere five or six days ago you were sent to kill me and here we are almost as lovers having a picnic beside the ocean," he said.

She laughed a little and shook her head, "Indeed it is," she said and set the blanket around her arm and grabbed the flowers. She kissed Delazaar briefly before he put his helmet back on.

He picked up the basket and put an arm around her, caressing her arm as she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked back. Finally they reached home as the stars were already out and they walked in. He took the spear off his back as usual slammed it into the floorboard and set his helmet and mask on it. He set the basket on the counter as Fabiola set the blanket in a cupboard and the flowers in a large cup after filling it with water.

Finally Delazaar walked with her upstairs and he helped her into bed, though she didn't need it, and kissed her on the lips gently and caressed her hair for a moment before turning to go downstairs.

"Delazaar," she said before he walked down the stairs, he looked over. She smiled and sat up, she scooted over and patted the spot beside her.

"You sure?" he asked walking over.

"Why not," she said and he shrugged as he crawled under the covers beside her and rested his head on the pillow and faced her as she did the same.

He smiled and pinched the flame on the candle, "Good night Fabiola," he said.

"Good night Delazaar," she said and closed her eyes and smiled, amazed at how much her life had changed for better, or for worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Assassin's Creed: Hidden in Plain Sight Ch. 5

**AN: Be wary children there is some fowl play in this chapter so if you find that kind of thing unsettling please wait for the next update, not too much will have changed. As always please review and tell me how I'm doing.**

** Thank you Sgt. Sprite and ArkAngel133 for your support, this may not exist yet without it. So again, thanks for the support and have a good day everyone.**

* * *

><p>Delazaar watched Fabiola as she slept. He smiled and kissed her forehead before getting out of bed himself. It was only one in the morning at the latest, he was a night owl, just can't go to sleep, at least when he did it wasn't long. He walked down the stairs and grabbed one of the many books he had lying around and looked at it, <span>The Golden Ass<span>. He looked at it for a moment, he tossed it aside and grabbed another, Opus Majus, eh, he wasn't really in the mood for Roger Bacon at the moment.

He had copies of some of the oldest scripts known to man and yet he couldn't find a decent book to read, bullshit. Finally he stumbled across one, Heimskringla, a collection of saga's for the Old Norse kings of Iceland, interesting. He opened it up as he walked to the table, flipping through the pages and reading intently.

He heard a creaking and looked up to see Fabiola walking down the stairs. She rubbed her eyes and blinked them hard.

"Honestly I think the Sandman has just the most delightful time when he's around me," she said finally as she sat across from him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "Don't look at me like that I just woke up," she said before yawning.

"I see that," he said just realizing it was morning.

She waved a dismissive hand as she looked around before her gazed found the book he was reading. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh this thing, I found it earlier, it's a series of saga's about the Old Norse kings," he said, she raised an eyebrow in interest and nodded a little. "You seem bored," he said and she looked at him.

"Really, I had no idea," she said, he raised his hands in surrender.

"Just saying."

They sat quietly and still for a couple minutes before Fabiola broke the silence, "Well I had better start writing those letters, Jale would think I got kidnapped or something if I don't," she said.

"Well didn't you?" Delazaar said, she turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She reached over and smacked him upside the head, "Hey!" he said.

"You told me I could," she said with a smile before walking upstairs.

Delazaar grumbled to himself a little as he went back to his book.

* * *

><p>Mengi walked nervously through the streets as the sun was beginning to fall. He looked around in jerky movements, glancing at every shadow, every person, someone here has to have something on them.<p>

You see Mengi had a problem, a problem that was similar to those men who had found that strange leaf that made you see things when you burned it. He was addicted, not to the strange leaf, not to alcohol, no, he was addicted to sex. He just couldn't stop himself, he had wasted his money away on courtesans, almost every night, and the nights he didn't he just couldn't get a hold of himself.

There was that girl what was her name, Fabiola! That's what it was, yes, he had always wanted a night with her, but she never seemed to take anybody, and the cost. His eye twitched a little and he felt himself sweating, he didn't like stealing, but it drove off any…unnecessary deeds if he could get enough.

On his current person all her had was 15 worth, not nearly enough for even the ugliest girl they had. He saw a particularly elegant looking fellow and he decided he would try a shot at him.

But Mengi hesitated, not because he was afraid of being chased by the man, or beaten up by him, then again, he guess it was because he was carrying a spear on his back. There was something that was familiar about the man Mengi was currently stalking, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he could never think anyway when he was depraved.

He snuck up on the man and ever the slightest cut the coin purse from his hip, instantly he felt a hand on his back and a fist on his stomach. Mengi's breath was forced out of him at the speed and ferocity of the blow, he doubled over coughing as the man let go of him. He opened his eyes and saw the man crouch in front of him and look Mengi over, a metal mask covering his features save his dark green eyes.

"You sir, I pity. You obviously have something you are trying to crave and I almost feel bad for you. I will allow you to keep your coin you have taken from some other innocent, but I will not be so kind if I catch you again thief." The man grabbed his coin purse from the ground and stood before walking away.

Mengi lay there coughing as he felt what he assumed was a broken rib sting at him. Finally he crawled over to a wall and rested against it, what had he become, surely he would be in even worse shape if the man hadn't been so generous. He fumbled around his coin purse to realized he had dropped it, he looked back at the street and saw a rat grab it and run into a sewer with it.

He grabbed his arms tightly, bringing his legs up as he shifted his hands to his forehead where he began to pull on his hair. What would he do, his coin was gone, he was weak from so little food money, he was broke and left depraved in a corner.

Finally Mengi stood and looked around, he guessed it would come to this eventually, but he couldn't let his obsession go unsatisfied. He wandered the streets eagerly looking for the best girl he could find, all alone, in a dark place maybe.

After a while he began to panic, he was pathetic, to hesitant, he needed to find one soon, his obsession was eating away at him. Then he saw something that made his mouth water, there all alone, no one around her, was Fabiola. She was sitting on a bench all by herself watching the passing crowd.

Mengi licked a shaky hand and tried his best to fix up his hair. He looked for some sort of blunt or sharp object, finally resting on a blown out torch. He strapped it to his belt and walked over uneasily, she barely noticed him even when he sat next to her.

"H-h-hello," he stuttered, Fabiola looked at him after looking away from something else that had caught her attention.

"Um, hello," she said cautiously looking him up and down, sizing him up, and by the look in her eyes it wasn't good.

"Na-n-names Mengi," he said holding out his hand, "Sorry, just a little shaky is all," he said.

Fabiola looked at the hand with a raised eyebrow but shook it anyway, "Alright…Mengi, my name is Fabiola," she said.

"I know," he said instantly, screw his nervousness. "I mean I know you from somewhere, what is your profession?" he asked trying to get control of himself.

She peered at him suspiciously, "I really don't think I want to share that," she said narrowing her eyes on him. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, she's onto you Mengi, do something.

"That's alright everyone is entitled to their own opinion, oh hey you don't mind grabbing that for me do you," he said pointing at the ground, quickly undoing the torch.

"What-?" she asked looking confused at where he was pointing. Mengi quickly took out the torch and hit her on the head, she hissed in pain and went limp.

He looked around and tested her pulse with a shaky hand, okay, he hadn't hit too hard. Suddenly she groaned a little, but apparently not hard enough. He looked around and saw an alleyway almost right next to them leading to a really less populated section.

He grabbed a cloth from a stand, several, and dragged her into the alley, pulling her out of the view of anyone. Mengi set her down and looked at her body, he licked his lips and set her up against a wall as he began to tie her hands and hastily undo her corset.

He had undone almost all of the corset when Fabiola grabbed her head and groaned, shit she hadn't been out nearly as long as he had hoped.

She shook her head and looked around, then saw Mengi, then saw what his hands were doing. Her eyes went wide and she looked at him with disgust and fear in her eyes.

"You sick _bastard_!" She yelled but he lunged forward and pressed the cloth to her mouth, gagging her. He tied it around the back of her head as she tried to beat him with her hands but he caught them and turned her over, pulling her back as he fumbled with his pants, pulling her skirt aside.

His fingers shook as he tried to undo his pants, managing to do so he grabbed her, and was sent flying ten feet away. He rolled and landed on his stomach, he shook his head and figured she had kicked him, until he looked up. There the man in the mask was, holding Fabiola by her shaking shoulders, he pulled the gag away and she pointed at Mengi.

The masked man turned and looked at him with the look of the devil himself. Mengi tried to stand but the man walked over to him quickly, delivering a metal-toed boot to his stomach.

"You little fuck!" he said, his voice so angry that Mengi knew he was going to die tonight. "I even let you keep your fucking coin and this is what you do to me," he said, "This is what you would do to an innocent woman!"

The man picked up Mengi and head butted him away, he stumbled into a wall, he pushed off of it and turned to get a fist in his face, followed by an elbow to the same area and a knee to his gut. He coughed out of breath and doubled over.

"I'm sorry!" he choked out trying desperately to stop this man from ending his life.

"No I'm fucking sorry," the man said grabbing his collar and lifting him up, throwing him against the wall as he put his metal face in his. "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. I guess I give people a bit too many second chances huh?" he said and kneed him in his still somewhat exposed groin.

Mengi fell to the ground, the masked man grabbed his spear off his back and lifted into the air with both hands.

"Wait!" a feminine voice called as the spear came down, the blade bit all the way into the dirt an inch from Mengi's nose.

The masked man looked at Fabiola as she continued to rest against the wall, "Let him go Delazaar, he's obviously not in his right mind," she said out of breath.

He looked at her, "This man almost rapes you and you say to let him go!" the man, this Delazaar, said. "And personally I think him not being in the right mind is exactly why I should kill him. What if he doesn't stop here, what if decides to keep raping until he likes it and before we know it he'll start killing them, no he dies," he said ripping the spear from the dirt. Mengi covered his head and whimpered.

"Delazaar, you idiot, listen to yourself!" she yelled at him and he suddenly stopped, his breathing slowed and Mengi peered from between his arms at the man. He let one hand off the spear and clenched his fists multiple times before putting the spear back.

However, he crouched down and grabbed Mengi by his collar and lifted his head up to look right at him.

"Look into my eye you piece of shit," he said plainly, the anger mostly gone from his voice. "If I here word that another girl has been raped, or killed, I'm coming to you first, and if I find out it was you, you better fucking hope I don't find you," he said throwing Mengi into the dirt and standing. He walked over to Fabiola and wrapped a green blanket from a nearby clothesline and draped it over her. She cast an evil glare at him as Delzaar wrapped an arm around her as they walked away.

What the hell was he gonna do now.

* * *

><p>They walked into the house and Delazaar eased Fabiola into a chair while he lit a fire and several lanterns. She watched him as he moved…differently. Slower, his actions seemed groggily made, half-heartedly if you will.<p>

Finally he stopped looking into fire as he remained crouched, "Are you alright?" he asked sadly.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to you hon," she said walking over and sitting next to him, urging him to sit, he did. She looked at him, the fire playing lights on his mask, "Are you?"

"I don't know, and honestly, I don't care, as long as you're safe I'm fine," he said, "It's just…been a while since the anger took over," he said. She set a hand on his shoulder and rested her head on it. He continued to look into the fire, she did likewise.

"Did I ever tell you the reason why Shahkulu and I are the only family either of us have left," he said.

"No," she said looking at him.

"The Ottomans came in the middle of the night, royal guards and other bands of misfits, they just started to kill everyone in our camp. They killed the children, raped the women, made the men watch, and you know, that was one of the only times I felt the anger come out in me. Call it the true me if you will. But everything was just red, I was eleven years old and I killed over ten men, Shahkulu almost just as much as I.

"Well then both of us realized what happened, we just came to and saw bodies everywhere, all we felt was anger, but there was no one else left. Shahkulu blamed all the Ottomans, I did at the time too, but half-heartedly. Eventually I came to realized it wasn't every single Ottomans fault what happened that night, just a select few whose faces were burned into my skull.

"Well I hunted most of those faces down, and killed them, my anger taking over and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Whenever someone threatened Shahkulu, usually almost ready to kill him right before my eyes, my rage kicks in, it almost makes me sick. But I guess that's what happened tonight," he said finally looking at her. "My anger kicks in when my family is in danger. So I guess," he said, "that means that Shahkulu isn't the only family I have left," he said and Fabiola pulled his mask off and kissed his smiling face gently and passionately.

He smiled and pulled a flower out a pouch of his, a metal one that was coated in purple, it shone like a freshly polished blade. "Here, it's something I made," he said tucking it in her hair. He held her at arms length and nodded whilst smiling, he grabbed the hand mirror, "Take a look for yourself," he said.

She took it and looked over herself in the mirror, ""It's great," she said patting it over a little.

"Quite beautiful," he said.

"It is," she said snugging closer to him.

"Wasn't talking 'bout the flower," he said and she smiled and closed her eyes as they laid on the ground, the fire keeping them warm.

"I figured as much," she said and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Like I said, great looks are as only as great as the mind," he said closing his eyes.

She opened hers and sat up a bit to look at him, "You never said that," she said with a raised eyebrow.

He kept his eyes closed and shrugged, "Well I did now didn't I?" he said and leaned up and kissed her still with his eyes closed.

She rolled her eyes, laying back down, "You're so cheesy," she said.

"Well I'll be sure to get more crackers," he said and she sighed with a slight laugh. "No well one of these days I'll come up with something," he said and she nodded before drifting to sleep.


	6. A note

A note:

Hello everyone following all my stories, old and new. I want to apologize as this won't be an actual update to any of my stories but news of a great tragedy, to myself at least. My computer had contracted a virus, how, where, or when I don't know, and it was a pretty bad one. Needless to say I had to bring my laptop in because the thing wouldn't even turn on anymore. When I did that, a few minutes later the guy calls me and tells me that he had to completely reconstruct my hard drive and wanted to let me know I would probably lose some stuff. Needless to say, I lost everything but a couple of my documents, a good majority of them being lost.

So to tell you all, I was actually planning on updating all my stories all at once when this happened. I know a lot of people have been waiting for updates for a very long time and I apologize, but at this point I don't even know what to do but start anew. For everyone wondering, the only salvaged documents were for a story I hadn't posted yet, all of _The Abyssal_ documents, some of the _Persecution Complex_ documents and honestly not much else. A couple of them had documents with chapters I was almost done with or had edited, but every new thing that had been added or any of said edits were replaced by lengthy amounts of rectangles and errors. It was pretty bad. That and for some reason one of my already posted stories deleted itself and with its document gone, I don't know what to do.

To say I've about lost my spark for those stories is pretty accurate. I know I must sound pathetic right now, but you people also have to understand how much of my life I've put into writing and to have it all just disappear like it never mattered is…it leaves a pretty empty feeling inside. So, uh…I don't know what to say really. It might be a while until I update some of my already written stories but for some reason I've been having an urge to write a new/couple new stories after reading quite a few truly good ones on fanfiction.

I guess this might be the end for some stories, I apologize, but right now a new story, The Abyssal, and maybe Persecution Complex are on my mind at the moment. I'm sorry everyone, I really am, but I just don't know what to do.

With that, I hope you guys have enjoyed my stories for what they have been. Thank you, all of you who have supported me and my stories and wish you all a great day/night. See ya guys, it's been fun.

~Reaper81609


End file.
